Finn's Sword
This unnamed longsword of great enchantment was, by most accounts, the most powerful weapon in the Whispy Woods. It was crafted in the First Age by master blacksmith Donnon the Great and gifted to King Athelard, wielded justly by him and later his descendants until it was hidden by his great-great grandson. For some time the sword was believed to be merely a legend, even by the very wise. However, it was rediscovered near the end of the Fifth Age by Finn Cooper, who claimed it as his own. The sword has been called "the Nameless Blade". Physical Description The sword was not described in great detail, but certain features were mentioned - it had gold hilt, and was the perfect size and weight for Finn to use. Even thousands of years after its forging, the blade had not accumulated any rust and could slide out of the sheath with a single motion. Its appearance was described as "deceptively simple." History Creation and Usage During the First Age, the reigning monarch, King Athelard, lost his sword in battle sometime during the first Goblin War, losing his fighting spirit in the process. Fearing that the enemy would triumph, the king's advisors subsequently ordered every capable blacksmith in the land to forge him a sword. According to historians, the king's demand stretched for miles; "from the peaks in the north to the sands in the south". Many hundreds of men forged sword after sword, and every time, the king was not satisfied by their efforts and ordered them executed for not pleasing him. However, Athelard eventually came upon Donnon, an elderly blacksmith living in the tiny village of Mog; south of the capital city of Monterria. Nearing the end of his life, Donnon crafted a sword under the orders of King Athelard. The night before presenting the sword to the king, Donnon prayed to Merlin that his blade be the one to please Athelard. Hearing the old man's pleas, the wizard visited Donnon's cottage in the form of a white sparrow while the man slept, and blessed his sword with his magic. At dawn the following morning, Donnon presented the now-enchanted sword to the king. Unlike the others, this sword quickly won Athelard's approval. His fighting spirit returned, the king rallied his men and led them to a glorious victory over the goblins. As the war neared its end, King Athelard named Donnon the prestigious rank of lord high blacksmith, and renamed the village Donnonhall in the man's honor. Upon Donnon's death at the age of a-hundred-and-ten, the aging Athelard ordered that his sword be buried with its creator. However, upon the start of the second Goblin War, he led his men into battle once again with the sword in his grip. Despite his age, Athelard fought well, but when his strength was failing, he gifted the sword to his son Kevan, who led his father's armies in his stead. Upon Athelard's passing, his son was crowned king. His rule was cut short after a fall from his steed caused him to suffer an early death. As he had no heirs, Kevan's cousin Stafford was given the crown instead, and in turn, the sword. Once he grew old, the king passed the crown and the sword to his son, Rast. His own rule seemed to go well; that was, until, it was discovered that the king was unfaithful to his queen and "their" child was truly the son of a prostitute whom he had slept with at a brothel. Disappearance Facing a great cry of contempt from his people, Rast blamed the sword's enchantment for fueling his infidelity. He took the sword to a coastal cave and hid it, after which he committed suicide. Rast's death enchanted the cave, making sure that no one, unless pure of spirit, would enter. Reappearance Early during his travels, Finn Cooper and his companions stumbled upon the cave where the sword had been hidden centuries earlier. The blade was found buried in a pile of rocks, and the sword's removal caused the cave to collapse.